


Bitten

by sleepingneko



Series: Things that go Bump in the Night [1]
Category: Morning Musume.
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Vampire AU, bitten, sleepingneko, things that go bump in the night - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepingneko/pseuds/sleepingneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who would have thought that they would end up like this? Where someone's dinner ends up being something more. VampRiho/Ayumi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitten

**Author's Note:**

> Hello? Neko here, this is my first fanfic on this site, and first for this fandom. I plan to do more but do tell me what you think of it? I'm also pretty unpredictable with updates so I'd like to apologise in advance for that.

It was late at night, yet a small bedside lamp still shone as the sole occupant stayed up reading. A cool breeze drifted in, causing the curtains to sway almost eerily. Ayumi left the window open, as she always had these past few months. It was another new habit of hers, as was reading to pass the time.

The house was silent, with the sounds of crickets and owls hooting adding into the ambience. It was nice, quiet, and very peaceful. So much so that even though she wasn’t really tired, Ayumi found herself slowly dozing off.

 A shadow appeared at her window, like it had almost the same time each night. One might notice it started ever since she started leaving her window open. The figure slipped through her window, casting its shadow over Ayumi’s form.

She sensed the shift in light, opening her eyes to find a grinning Riho watching over her.

“Good morning, Ayumi-chan.”

 

* * *

 

 

It was so much like how they first met. A quiet night, an open window, and a half-moon shining, only that Ayumi was sleeping.

Riho had snuck in quietly, finding sleeping, unassuming prey like this was always too easy. Yes, she was there to feed. Riho was there to drink some poor helpless girl’s blood.

She crouched by the foot of the bed, peeking up at the girl as she turned in her sleep. Seeing her chance, Riho slowly climbed on, her arms on either side of the girl as she gently turned her onto her back.

Brushing hair away from her prey’s neck, Riho took a moment to lean in and savour her scent. Ahhh~ Such promise. She was almost drooling from anticipation. The vampire could hear her prey’s heart beating loud and clear, the blood flowing unhindered and strong through her veins.

Without wasting another moment, she let her fangs grow out and sunk them into soft flesh. Sweet, succulent blood flowed into her mouth and she drank with relish. Riho thought her feeding would go unhindered, but the slight movement and gasp that sounded alerted her to her prey’s awakening.

She clamped a hand over the scream that might burst out, leaving a muffled whimper.

“ _There we go._ ” Riho paid the prey no more heed, continuing to peacefully finish her meal.

At least, that was what she thought, because the next thing she knew, something hard, a book perhaps, slammed into her head, knocking her off the bed.

Slightly dazed, but more than surprised, Riho looked up and saw her prey take in a deep breath while clutching at her bitten neck. It was by pure reflex and experience that she leapt up in time to cover her mouth, once again silencing a would-be scream.

“Ssh!” She harshly whispered, her prey had wide panicked eyes and tried to pry her arm off. But Riho held her firm, listening intently for movement in the house. There was some shuffling from the other room, but after a while, it was silent again.

She sighed in relief, looking warily at her prey for a moment.

“I’m going to let go, but if you scream, I’ll suck you dry. Okay?”

The girl stiffened and visibly gulped, giving a tense nod.

Riho slowly pulled away, moving to sit at the foot of the bed.  She blinked in surprise however as her prey grabbed the pillow and held it out shakily as a shield.

“What are you doing?” Her brows raised in slight amusement, moving to pull the pillow away.

The girl backed up against the headboard, still using the sad excuse of a shield.

“D-don’t come close!”

“Sssh!” Riho silenced her with a warning glare.

“Eep!” Her prey flinched and curled up into herself with a squeak.

The vampire sighed, scratching the back of her head as she wondered what to do next. She COULD always just finish her meal. But for some reason, watching the girl cower on the bed made her reluctant to do so. It wasn’t the first time she encountered this situation of course, but Riho chalked it off to her audacity to strike her in the head. This girl was different from the others.

Of course, Riho also found her cuter than her other prey, but she digressed.

“You know…” she started, trying not to laugh at the deer caught in headlights look the girl had.

“Realistically, I could kill you easily anytime.”  Seeing her pull back against herself and clutch the pillow tighter, Riho quickly added.

“But! I promise not to hurt you as long as you do a few things for me. Understand?”

The girl nodded fearfully, prompting Riho to take the first step.

“My name is Riho. What’s yours?” She asked, giving a friendly smile. This of course showed off one of her fangs.

“I-shi-d-da A-y-yumi…” Her eyes zeroed in on the sharp fang glinting in the dark.

Riho’s smile widened at the answer,and she slowly reached out to tug the pillow out of Ayumi’s hands.

“Well then Ayumi-chan, if you promise to keep me a secret….”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The human and vampire had come into an agreement. And Ayumi was startled as the next night, she was awakened to Riho knocking on her closed window. She was afraid to let her in at first, but decided to anyway, remembering that the vampire could hurt her even if she didn’t.

The vampire only seemed to want to talk, and that’s what they did. Their conversations were awkward and tentative on Ayumi’s end. But Riho didn’t seem to mind and kept on being friendly, never again threatening her in any way. It was so much like talking to a friend from school, that Ayumi almost forgot Riho was a vampire, if not for the fangs that she had.

They had much to talk about, as Ayumi discovered that Riho was almost two hundred years old. She could never have guessed with her looks…and the childish way she sometimes acts. Ayumi would tell her about her day, and stories from school. Whilst Riho would explain what she had seen in her extended lifetime, and about her family, or as the vampire would put it, her Clan.

It was an unexpected friendship, and they easily fell into this routine.

Currently, Riho had her head in Ayumi’s lap, frowning as she complained about a vampire in the Clan that seemed to like to annoy her.

Ayumi giggled at her tale, stroking the vampire’s hair. She gently massaged the crease in Riho’s eyebrows when her frown deepened.

“Mou…Ayumi-chan~” She whined.

“Yosh yosh…”

The human just smiled and patted her head, then ran her fingers soothingly into the vampire’s hair. Riho’s face quickly morphed into that happy cat-like expression that Ayumi found adorable. It happened often when the human spoiled her, never failing to remind her of a pleased cat.

“I don’t have school tomorrow, so I can stay up longer.” Ayumi informed.

“Really? That’s great!” Riho got up in her excitement, hugging the human.

“I wanna spend the night with you~”

Ayumi’s cheeks coloured as she tried unsuccessfully to pry herself from the vampire’s grip.

“W-wait, Riho-san, my parents!” Ayumi reminded in a harsh whisper.

“Don’t worry~ They’re asleep.” Riho pulled away and sat with a careless grin.

“But besides that,” she reached out and pinched both of Ayumi’s cheeks.

“How many times do I need to tell you not to call me with –san~” Riho whined, pulling her cheeks unforgivingly.

“Riho-san~ Stoppppp~” Ayumi tried to pull her hands off, but of course, her meager human strength can’t be compared to an almost 200 year old vampire.

“Mou…say it already~” Riho’s face fell into a pout, and Ayumi was surprised as she uncharacteristically looked away.

Was the vampire being shy?

“Because…if you use –san, then we’re not close enough for me to kiss you yet.” Riho’s cheeks turned rosy, shyly peeking at Ayumi from underneath her long eyelashes.

The human was shocked at the reasoning, her own face turning red to match Riho’s. Tugging at the hands pulling her cheeks, she held them, licking her lips as she processed that fact. She didn’t miss the way Riho’s eyes darted to watch that action though.

“Then….Riho…-chan, please kiss me.”

The vampire beamed at her request, swiftly moving in to press her lips against the human’s. It was done so eagerly and rushed it seemed as if she waited a long time to finally kiss her.

Which she probably did, was what Ayumi thought.

It was short and sweet, and it was hard to look at each other for a while, out of embarrassment. Riho was beyond happy though, knowing that they finally took another step forward. She enjoyed the fact that she could hear Ayumi’s heart beating loud and fast.

The human, on the other hand, looked down at their joined hands, and stroked Riho’s hands with her thumbs.

“So…you’re staying until morning right?”

Riho flashed a cheeky grin, kissing Ayumi again as her answer.


End file.
